uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 15
London Buses route 15 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The regular service on route 15 is currently contracted to East London and operated with modern double-decker buses. Heritage route 15 operates using traditional Routemaster buses over a shortened version of the regular route. History The 15 is a particularly touristy route passing as it does several major attractions as it runs from one end of central London to the other. It serves the Tower of London and Tower Bridge, the 15 being the only route to serve these places apart from three more city-oriented routes, as well as Oxford Street, St. Paul's and Trafalgar Square. As part of the Mayor's policy of replacing Routemasters with modern low floor buses, he also implemented two "heritage tourist routes", which now service parts of the routes 9 and 15. OPO conversion allowed the route's transfer to Bow garage, freeing up additional space at Upton Park for other routes previously run from Bow. These days the 15 runs between Paddington and Blackwall Station. The latter is not much of a traffic objective, but terminating here means buses on route 15 can miss the severe congestion in the Canning Town area where the A13 crosses the Lee Valley. The 15 has had a long association with route 23, although the 23 disappeared for a while. As well as running east to East Ham, and on to Dagenham via the Barking By-Pass, buses also ran west from Paddington as far as East Acton via Ladbroke Grove. The former is now covered by route 115 during the day, and the latter by routes 7 and 23. Current route On 26 February 2006, it was announced that this route would be extended to Paddington Basin (North Wharf Road). This extension is continuously deferred, the latest provisional date being September 2007. It finally went ahead on 13th October 2007. Route departing Blackwall * Blackwall Station * Poplar High Street * Bazely Street * Poplar (All Saints Station) * East India Dock Road - Poplar Recreational Grounds * East India Dock Road - Upper North Street * East India Dock Road - Urban Learning Foundation * East India Dock Road - Burdett Road * Commercial Road - Limehouse Town Hall * Commercial Road - Salmon Lane * Limehouse station * Commercial Road - Lowell Street * Commercial Road - Stepney Methodist Church * Commercial Road - Marion Richardson School * Commercial Road - Exmouth Estate * Commercial Road - St Mary and St. Michael Church * Commercial Road - Watney Market * Commercial Road - New Road /Commercial Road * Commercial Road - London Metropolitan University * Braham Street (for Aldgate East Station) * Aldgate High Street * Aldgate Station * Minories * Goodmans Yard * Mansell Street - South * Shorter Street * Tower Hill Station * Tower Hill - Tower of London * Byward Street * Great Tower Street * Eastcheap * Monument Station * Cannon Street * Cannon Street Station * Cannon Street * Mansion House Station * Queen Victoria Street * Friday Street * Cannon Street * St Paul's Churchyard * Ludgate Hill * City Thameslink Station * Ludgate Circus * Fleet Street * Strand * Aldwych * Strand * Charing Cross Station * Strand * Charing Cross * Trafalgar Square * Cockspur Street * Pall Mall * Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * Regent Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Marble Arch Station * Park Lane * Cumberland Gate * Marble Arch * Edgware Road (junction with Sussex Gardens for Edgware Road (Bakerloo and Circle/District/Hammersmith & City Lines) Stations) * Sussex Gardens * Norfolk Place * Praed Street * Paddington Station * Eastbourne Terrace * Bishop's Bridge Road * Harrow Road Gyratory System * North Wharf Road * Paddington Basin North Wharf Road Route departing Paddington *'Paddington Basin' North Wharf Road *Harrow Road *Bishop's Bridge Road *Eastbourne Terrace * Paddington Station * Praed Street * Edgware Road (Circle/District/Hammersmith & City Lines) Station (near Edgware Road (Bakerloo Line) Station) * Edgware Road * Marble Arch Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Oxford Circus Station * Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * The Haymarket * Cockspur Street * Trafalgar Square * Charing Cross * Strand * Charing Cross Station * Strand * Aldwych * Strand * Fleet Street * Ludgate Circus * City Thameslink Station * Ludgate Hill * St Paul's Churchyard * Cannon Street * Cannon Street Station * Cannon Street * Mansion House Station * Cannon Street * Monument Station * Eastcheap * Great Tower Street * Byward Street * Tower Hill - Tower of London * Tower Hill Station * Minories - South * Tower Gateway Station * Goodmans Yard * Mansell Street - North * Aldgate Station * St. Botolph Street * Whitechapel High Street * Aldgate East Station * Commercial Road - London Metropolitan University * Commercial Road - New Road /Commercial Road * Commercial Road - Watney Market * Commercial Road - St. Mary and St. Michael Church * Commercial Road - Exmouth Estate * Commercial Road - Marion Richardson School * Commercial Road - Arbour Place * Commercial Road - Lowell Street * Limehouse station * Commercial Road - Salmon Lane * Commercial Road - Limehouse Town Hall * East India Dock Road - Burdett Road * East India Dock Road - Urban Learning Foundation * East India Dock Road - Upper North Street * East India Dock Road - Poplar Recreational Grounds * East India Dock Road - Chrisp Street Market * Newby Place * Poplar High Street * Blackwall Station See also * List of bus routes in London * London Buses route 15 (Heritage) * East London External links * London Bus Routes Fotopic * Transport For London * London Bus Routes Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Tower Hamlets Category:Transport in the City of London Category:Transport in Westminster